1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to feeding equipment for infants and more specifically it relates to a baby bottle holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous feeding equipment for infants have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include baby bottles with nipple to help feed various nutritious liquids to the infants. Most people use some object to prop up the bottle in the crib, but the bottle never stays put and rolls away. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.